


The Vampire In The Bathtub

by ierodorable



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierodorable/pseuds/ierodorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's never hurt anybody, and he's never going to, so why do they keep him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire In The Bathtub

On that night, the cold was a pack of wild dogs, snapping at his fingers and nose. It told him he was crazy; that he should turn around and go back inside where his warm bed was ready and waiting to comfort and coddle him. The cold told him it wasn’t worth his time. The cold told him _he_ wasn’t worth his time. Frank refused to listen.

 

It had been a close call, his mom going to bed much later than usual, and Frank thought maybe he’d be thinking that Frank forgot, so he quickened his pace. He didn’t forget. He would never forget.

As always, the window was left open a crack. The wet grass squelched under his feet and he slipped slightly as he clambered in through the window and onto his bed. A pencil broke under his shoe, but it didn’t matter much. What mattered was that the room was empty. There were scattered papers, school assignments, random sketches and whatever else, but the point was, the thing that made Frank gnaw on his lip, was that he _wasn’t in the room._ Frank’s mind instantly jumped to the worst case (and least-probable) scenario, but he quickly regained his composure when he realised that the bathroom door was ajar, harsh dentist’s-office light spilling into the room.

 

When the coughing began, the low, wet, painful coughing that Frank had heard so many times before, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wanted to lock himself in his mom’s basement and pretend like he’d never moved to this town, like he’d never met this strange, sad, amazing boy. But as the coughing got worse, and the boy’s sharp breaths grew few and far between, Frank knew that there was no way he could turn back. He had been captivated by this boy the second they first spoke to each other, and there was no way he was turning his back now, or ever.

“Gee?” He manoeuvred his way around the piles of what-the-hell and do-I-even-want-to-know and eventually made it to the bathroom doorway.

The shuddering monochrome mass of a teenage boy’s head snapped up as soon as he appeared. The two of them locked eyes.

Gerard was the first to break. “Frank, I’m sorry, I couldn’t, I needed…” he gulped and gasped.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s fine, as long as you’re okay.” Frank jumped over the edge of the bathtub and pulled the shivering Gerard into his lap, stroking his hair softly.

“I’m sorry Frank, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just needed, I haven’t, and I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t, I can’t-” Gerard talked into Frank’s chest. The blood around his mouth was staining Frank’s shirt, but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. The only things in the world at that moment were Frank, Gerard, and the grotty, blood-stained bathtub.

Gerard’s tongue darted out and swept across his bottom lip, tasting the specks of his own blood that were still there.

“Gee, stop, please.” Frank said. Gerard sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, but stopped.

“Why?” Gerard asked, although Frank knew that Gerard could recite the answer to this just as easily as Frank could.

“It’s not good for you. The blood, it gets stuck in your throat, remember Gerard?”

“Don’t speak to me like I’m a fucking kid, _Frank._ ” Gerard hissed, eyes darting up to meet Frank’s, and Frank watched them darken to a rusty red. “They, they say I’m a danger to society, that I need to be put under surveillance twenty four hours a day  or whatever the fuck it is they told my mom, but what have I done? I’m so fucking sick of this.” Gerard was monologue-ing, but Frank knew that this particular subject kept Gerard up for nights on end, developing his arguments and stewing in his own thoughts, so he didn’t tune out. “You understand, right? You know that I could have killed you the first time we met, but I didn’t! And I’m not going to, I swear. Frankie?” Gerard halted in his search for reassurance when he felt Frank’s chest hitch, heard his heart stutter. He sometimes forgot that saying stuff like that freaked Frank out a little. It’s not like he’s saying he’s _going to_ kill him, but Gerard scolded himself for not being able to control his mouth anyway.

“And, and they just fucking _expect_ me to drink that bullshit they call blood and _not_ get bored, or sick or fuck! I just fucking, I can’t fucking take it anymore Frank.”

Frank started subconsciously untangling Gerard’s hair, hoping that the soothing, repetitive hand movements would calm them both down.

“Gee. I get like, why you’re pissed-“

“No you fucking don’t.”

“Shut up.” Because, vampire or not, Gerard couldn’t talk to him like that. Frank had (almost) gotten over the fact that Gerard could quite easily rip his throat out a while ago, much to Gerard’s insistence, and he wasn’t going to forget that now Gerard had his ‘big-vampire’ panties on. “No matter what you might think, or what you, or me, or Mikey, or anyone might know, they still see you as a threat because of what you are, and you just have to accept that they’re only trying to protect people.”

“But I’m not! I haven’t done fucking _anything_ , and I could have, so fucking easily, but I don’t. They don’t get it.” Gerard lifted his head up to meet Frank’s eyes once again, and the hazel-green colour confirmed to Frank that Gerard was in a much more rational mood.

 “You should have called me.” Frank said simply.

Gerard didn’t exactly reply, but he sort of nuzzled closer to Frank’s neck and placed his lips against his pulse point softly. They were cold, and Frank’s pulse quickened.

“You know I’d never hurt you Frankie.”

Frank wrapped his arms tighter around the vampire in the bathtub.


End file.
